Total Drama Castles
by ChocolateCoveredBubbles
Summary: im too lazy to reput the original summary
1. Chapter 1: The New Location

Chapter 1: The New Location

Disclaimer: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN TOTAL DRAMA. THE SIXTEEN (possibly seventeen) CONTESTANTS IN THE STORY IS ALL I OWN. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ELSE!

* * *

**1. Albert: The "Wise" Guy**

Appearance: brown spiky hair, black rimmed glasses, dark skin, blue t-shirt, gray sweat jacket, black jeans, white and blue sneakers.

Age: 13

**2. Brianna: The Dancing Tomboy**

Appearance: blond curly hair, light blue eyes, tan, blue tank top, pink skirt with blue shorts underneath, white tap shoes.

Age: 10

**3. Bailey: The Game Expert**

Appearance: brown-red hair in a bun, blue glasses, Caucasian, purple sweat jacket, blue dress, black sneakers.

Age: 18

**4. Clarisa: The Daddy's Girl**

Appearance: black hair, black eyes, light tan, pink and purple tye-dye long sleeved shirt, pink jeans, pink Coach sneakers.

Age: 15

**5. Emma: The Creepy Jinxer**

Appearance: blue hair, gray eyes, pale, black dress with a purple margin in the skirt part, black sandals.

Age: 15

**6. Gia: The Abused Emo**

Appearance: black hair, black eyes, black sweatshirt with hood up, black Capri's, long black sneakers with black laces.

Age: 15

**7. Jenna: The Sweetheart Gymnast**

Appearance; blond hair, green eyes, Caucasian, blue tank top, blue shorts, blue converse.

Age: 15

**8. Jeremy: The Spoiled Overachiever**

Appearance: blond hair, green eyes, Caucasian, green t-shirt, black shorts, black converse.

Age: 15

**9. Kitty: The Spoiled Brat**

Appearance: dark brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, pink baby tee, pink mini skirt, hot pink colored converse.

Age: 14

**10. Max: The Kind Jock**

Appearance: orange spiky hair, green eyes, Caucasian, red t-shirt with a black flame, blue shorts, orange converse.

Age: 15

11. Nick: The Malovent Twin

Appearance: orange spiky hair, green eyes, blue t-shirt with a white flame on it, red shorts, green converse.

Age: 15

**12. Nathan: The Techno-Nerd**

Appearance: black hair, black glasses, dark skin, red-yellow-green-blue and brown braces, blue and white plaid t-shirt, khaki's, black dress shoes.

Age: 12

**13. Oliver: The Apocalypse Rebel**

Appearance: blue beanie, tan, black t-shirt with a skull on it, green jeans, white sneakers.

Age: 16

**14. Patrick: The Annoying Lucky-Go-Happy**

Appearance: black hair, dark brown eyes, Caucasian, orange and gray hoodie, black jeans, white converse.

Age: 15

**15. Skyler: The Autistic Naïve**

Appearance: black hair in two braids brought around her shoulders, purple headband, white t-shirt, purple overalls, green flip flops.

Age: 15

**16. Timothy: The Random Person**

Appearance: black hair, blue glasses, 5'o'clock shadow, blue shirt with "I Like Trains" in black letters and a picture of a train on it, gray jeans, white sneakers

Age: 19

**Intern: Nestor**

Appearance: brown hair, blue eyes, intern outfit.

Age: 15

* * *

EPISODE 1

Chris showed up onto a screen with his signature smirk. "Hey! Its me, Chris McLean! And I have a new season of Total Drama! Total! Drama! Castles! And this is my new intern; OH NESTOR!" Nestor, the intern, came into view.

"Hi!" Nestor greeted with a wave.

"Nobody cares about you, Nestor." Chris said, shoving Nestor out of the camera view. "They only care about ME. After all, I am the host of this show-not you. You're just an intern."

"Can I get some screen time at least?" Nestor asked.

"No."

"Crap."

"Anyway…Here come our contestants! First up: EMMA!" The creepy girl, Emma, came off of the boat. "Emma, how are you doing?"

"Not too good." Emma responded coldly.

"Ah, kids these days, Emma, you're on team one." Emma walked over to a mat.

"When do _**I **_come in?!" a girl, Chris's bratty teenage daughter Clarisa, whined.

"Tsk, tsk. Clarisa, you're on team two. Stand on the pink mat." Clarisa did as she was told. The next contestant, Oliver, showed up. "Zombie guy! Oliver! Next to creepy girl. Aka team one."

"Hey, girls." Oliver greeted his female contenders.

"Zombie buff?" Clarisa said, impressed. The next two contestants, a boy (Jeremy) and a girl (Jenna), came into view.

"PLEASE tell me I'm not on the same team as HIM!" Jenna complained, pointing to Jeremy.

"Nah. Jenna, you're on team one and your supposedly annoying brother Jeremy is on my daughter's team. Which is the opposing one." Chris told her.

"Thank you SO much!"

"I'm not that nice…But here comes our other pair of twins Max and Nick!" The second pair of twins, Max and Nick, came into view.

"Hello, competition!" Max greeted nicely. Nick just smirked evilly.

"Which is which?" Clarisa asked dumbly.

"Max is the one in red and Nick is in blue." Chris clarified. "Nick, team one. Max, team two."

"That's cool." Max said with a shrug.

"Perfect." Nick mumbled, rubbing his hands together maliciously. His team looked at him worriedly and suspiciously, except Emma who always had a straight face on. Gia showed up next.

"Regian, team two." Chris joked.

"Shut up, McLean. And DON'T call me Regian. EVER." Gia greeted.

"Great. I get the emo." Clarisa said, forgetting she ever had a team.

"Yeah, yeah. Here comes our innocent naïve Skyler." Skyler came into view skipping happily. "Apparently, this kid can change moods in the blink of an eye. Is that true, Skyler?"

"Yeperoo it is!" Skyler giggled happily.

"You're on team one."

"Kay kay!" Skyler skipped over to her team.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Max: Skyler and the others should be careful around Nick. I'm the good twin and he's the bad one. I feel bad for team one…**

**Skyler: I'm so happy that I'm on Total Drama! I've been watching since the very first second!**

***end***

* * *

"Next up is Kitty!" Kitty sashayed into view which made most contestants glare at her. "You're on team two, which contains the emo, the smiley guy, my daughter and the blond." Kitty stuck her nose up in the air, folded her arms and walked over to her team. She turned away from her team with a scoff.

"What a rude little-" Gia began.

"AY! This is a KIDS show, not a young adult's show!" Chris scolded her.

"I was gonna say snob…But…okay…"

"Our next contestant is Patrick!" The next contestant came into view singing Tiny Tim.

"Hi Patrick!" Skyler said waving.

"Oh hey Skyler!" Patrick said.

"Team one. While Pat goes to that mat, here comes Timothy!" Timothy came into view.

"I like trains." Timothy said awkwardly. Everyone eyed him awkwardly except for Skyler, Max, and Patrick.

"Team two." Chris told him. Team two groaned except Max and Gia.

"Welcome to the team Timothy! Or Tim…Whichever one you want." Max said nicely.

"I like trains." Timothy repeated.

"That's perfectly fine."

"Our next contestant is Bailey!" Bailey shuffled around until she got to Chris.

"Hi." Bailey said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Bailey, team one." Chris told the girl.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: Max seems like a pretty nice guy. If I actually had a crush on this island, he probably wouldn't like ****ME back, he'd probably like Kitty or that Clarisa girl.**

**Bailey: Okay. To set the record straight, I am NOT evil. I'm just strategizing and playing the game. I may ****SOUND evil, but I'm only tricking the others into thinking I'm a shy girl because the quiet and strategic ****USUALLY get far.**

***end***

* * *

"Albert! How's life?" Chris said.

"Chris! How's the rich club?" Albert wisecracked.

"Not funny." Chris said as the others laughed and snickered. "Brianna is here! And Albert is team two." Brianna did a flip off of the boat she was on.

"What's up, guys!" Brianna said.

"Brianna, team one."

"Coolio!" Brianna commented.

"And Nathan, team two." Nathan came into view which made Kitty, Clarisa and Jeremy stare at him in absolute disgust.

"Hi everyone!" Nathan said waving.

'Hi!" Max said.

"Team one, you are officially known as: the Rotten Rats!"

"Nice!" Skyler commented. She and Patrick high fived.

"HA! I knew Jenna was rotten all this time!" Jeremy scoffed. That earned a laugh/snicker from Kitty and Clarisa.

"Team two, you guys are known as: the Dastardly Dogs!"

"WHAT?!" Jeremy, Clarisa, and Kitty screeched in unison. This time, the laugh came from Jenna.

"Jeremy's always been the dastardly one!" Jenna cackled.

"Your first challenge starts now. Head to your castles-" Chris began.

"I'm the queen!" said Clarisa.

"I'm the princess!" said Kitty.

"I'm the king!" said Jeremy.

"And YOU'RE the prince." Kitty said to Max, who simply shrugged and smiled. Gia glared at the brat.

"Who says you can call the shots, Bratty?" Gia snapped at Kitty, who simply glared and huffed in response, all before sticking her nose in the air and turning away. Kitty then smirked and said,

"I do. And you can't touch me, emo." Gia gritted her teeth. "Why? Do you have a crush on MY soon-to-be BOYFRIEND Max?"

"No-" Gia began.

"Do you really wanna start drama, REGIAN?" Kitty taunted.

"Don't trust me." Gia walked away.

"Yeah. Walk away, REGIAN!" Gia clenched her fists and gritted her teeth even more. Gia then snapped.

"Well if YOU think that you rule this game, you're wrong. And if you think you can get guys to just FAWN OVER YOU, YOU'RE ALSO WRONG THERE!" Gia yelled turning to face her. "And if you THINK that every STUPID little thing will go your way, then just take you snobby little behind and QUIT this game."

"Chill out! Also, the Rotten Rats got to their castle first. So they win the challenge while you guys are GOING TO ELIMINATION. Where one of you will be eliminated and NEVER return." Chris said.

"THANKS FOR RUINING EVERYTHING, GIA!" Kitty screamed at Gia.

"Yeah, emo! Its your fault we're going to elimination tonight!" Clarisa agreed.

"Why are you so paranoid, emo?!" Jeremy yelled. Gia looked down, knowing she would go home.

"Honestly!" Kitty scoffed. Tears began to fill Gia's eyes and the eight walked to their castle.

* * *

*********elimination*********

"Alright, you've all cast your votes and made your decision. If I call your name, then you get a

CUPCAKE! Now, the people safe are…...

…...…...Max…...

…...Clarisa…...

…...Jeremy…...

…...Albert…...

…...Timothy…...

…...and Nathan. Kitty's on the chopping block for being a pain in the butt.

Gia however cost her team the challenge. But, the last cupcake goes to…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

….Gia."

"Oh my-" Gia began to mutter.

"EXCUSE ME?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT IT WAS GIA WHO COST US THE CHALLENGE AND NOT ME?!" Kitty screeched. She began to rant, but Chris pressed a button that made Kitty fall through the floor.

"Ah…Much better! Who will be voted off next time? Will the Rotten Rats keep their winning streak UP? Or will the Dastardly Dogs take it? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Castles!"

* * *

***votes***

**Albert: I'm gonna go with Kitty because she's a pain in my neck.**

**Clarisa: OBVIOUSLY Gia is going home for costing us the challenge.**

**Gia: I definitely am going home, but I'm still wasting a vote on Kitty.**

**Jeremy: Gia cost us the challenge and I will not allow a challenge thrower to be on my team!**

**Kitty: GIA COST US THE CHALLENGE! SHE MUST GO HOME!**

**Max: I feel horrible for Gia, so I'm voting off Kitty.**

**Nathan: Kitty scares me. I'm voting her off.**

**Timothy: I like trains. I don't like Kitty. But I like trains.**

***votes end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty

Remaining Contestants: Fifteen


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Mr McLean

Chapter 2: Saving Mr. McLean

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Albert, Clarisa, Gia, Jeremy, Max, Nathan and Timothy

* * *

EPISODE 2

_Chris's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! We met sixteen new contestants and my assistant intern Nestor who wanted the grand prize-one million dollars! Nestor didn't want it. He's an intern. We split the contestants into two teams, the Rotten Rats and the Dastardly Dogs. In the end, the Dastardly Dogs went to elimination and Kitty was eliminated with a 5-3 vote. Will Gia survive yet another elimination ceremony? Will we find out her secret? And who will take the Fall Of Shame today on Total! Drama! Castles!_

The camera panned into the Dastardly Dogs' castle where the girls were sleeping. Er, attempting to sleep. Clarisa was chatting with her friends non-stop.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: Clarisa drives me insane! I can NOT stay another day with HER around.**

**Clarisa: Gia obviously rigged the votes last time. Kitty didn't cost us the challenge! Kitty is innocent! But Gia, however, rigged the votes because she's a whiny little brat who didn't want to go home. And that's why she's going home today. Besides! Gia doesn't even have allies!**

***end***

* * *

"Will you shut up, Clarisa? SOME people are at least TRYING to sleep!" Gia snapped with a growl.

"Ugh. Will you ever stop whining and complaining, emo?" Clarisa said rudely.

"Don't be stereotypical."

"What's that?"

"Apparently something you don't know." Clarisa glared at Gia, who left the room afterwards.

"Where are you going?!" Clarisa snapped at Gia.

"Away from here because you're being a pain in the neck!" Gia responded coldly. The camera then panned into the guy's section. The guys seemed to be getting along well, except for Jeremy of course.

"I like trains." said Timothy.

"AAAAGGH! SHUT THE BONKERS UP!" Jeremy screeched at Timothy. Timothy looked unfazed by this scream.

"I like trains." he repeated, making Jeremy scream again. Jeremy darted out of the room and Timothy smiled. "I don't like Jeremy."

"Snowbody does." Albert wisecracked. The rest of the guys looked confused. "There's some snow outside." he clarified. The guys went to the window to see about a foot or two of ice and snow. The guys started cheering except for Timothy who said,

"I like snow."

"That's great!" Max said encouragingly.

"CAMPERS! PLEASE REPORT OUTSIDE! PRONTO!" Chris said through the loudspeaker. The camera panned over to the Rotten Rats. Skyler ran outside only to slip on the ice.

"AAAAAHHH!" Skyler screamed. Oliver jumped on some ice making it crack and caught Skyler. Skyler looked up at her rescuer. "Thanks, Oliver…" Oliver shrugged.

"Well, its only rule number three for tips to surviving in the zombie apocalypse." Oliver stated.

"Rescue any known survivor that may be in danger." Skyler and Oliver said in unison.

"You like the zombie apocalypse too?!" Oliver asked.

"I love the zombie apocalypse!" Skyler squealed.

"Alrighty campers. Today's challenge is to RESCUE ME FROM EZEKIEL!" Chris screamed.

"Wait. I have a question. Why is this season-" Jenna began but was cut off by static.

"Well, where IS Chris?" Gia asked Nestor.

"Honestly…I don't know where Chris is." Nestor responded. "I'm assuming the first team to get to Chris and rescue him will win the challenge."

"Like how Gwen rescued Chris from Ezekiel and got immunity that day! Which was the hundredth episode of Total Drama. Zeek and Ye Shall Find." Skyler interjected.

"Correct, Sky-wait. Do you know every episode?" Nestor asked.

"Actually, everyTHING about Total Drama."

"Well, go save Chris!" The teams ran off.

"Knowing Ezekiel, he probably took my daddy to a place he'll die for certain." Clarisa said.

"Hate to say it, but Daddy's Girl has a point." Gia sighed. Clarisa was right as the camera panned into a room with a pool full of piranhas.

"Hey, Ezekiel…You don't have to do this…We're buddies…Right…Please don't do this, buddy…Why are you so mad at me?" Chris pleaded nervously. Ezekiel only growled and glared at him. Chris looked back at the zombie-human with a scared look on his face. Ezekiel began gnawing off pieces of the wood supporting Chris. "HEEEEEEEEELP!" Chris screeched. Ezekiel heard footsteps coming his way. The footsteps stopped. Oliver's voice came through the air.

"SNIPE!" Ezekiel turned his head quickly only to find a tranquilizer dart heading his way, which hit him in the eye. Oliver landed feet first holding a tranquilizer gun. "Mission accomplished." The rest of the Rotten Rats came into view. Jenna whirled around in the air and next thing anyone knew, Chris was untied and back on his feet. The Dastardly Dogs showed up right after.

"The Rotten Rats win again!" Chris declared.

"Crap!" Gia yelled. "I thought you knew where he was, Clarisa!"

"I didn't know what exact room, IDIOT!" Clarisa corrected her.

"Dastardly Dogs, you're going to elimination again." The camera panned on the Dastardly Dogs arguing who to vote out.

"Vote off Gia!" Clarisa whined. "We lose emo, we win more challenges!"

"Who knows, she may be good at mental challenges!" Nathan said.

"Shut it, Uber nerd!"

"Whoa! Chill out!" Max said intervening. "We should just vote off who we want. Nobody's the strongest or smartest, but we all have to work together as a team! We've basically been doing things our own way. I think we should go separate ways about elimination, but work together in the challenges." Little did they know, Nick was eavesdropping them and heard every word they said.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Nick: I'm gonna stick around as the quiet guy in this game and use everything I hear or see against everyone to weaken them and ultimately win. Perfect plan. Then, when the merge comes, begin my malovent doings and destroy them all. (laughs maniacally)**

***end***

* * *

*********elimination*********

"Alright. You guys know the drill. If your name is called, you're safe. And if you're wondering why the other team is here, I need to tell everyone something. Max…...

…...Jeremy

…...Albert

…...and Nathan. You three got at least one vote. Timothy

…...and the final cupcake goes to…..

…...Gia. Sorry, sweetie. You got voted out." Chris revealed. "But, since you're my daughter, Clarisa, you don't have to take the Fall Of Shame, but you're still eliminated. Now, why this season is called Total Drama Castles, its because you stay in castles and basically do medieval times themed challenges. This sort of was a medieval times themed challenge, but Oliver, just to let you know, they did not have tranquilizers in the fifth century. Who will crumble under the pressure next? What brutal challenge will everyone face? And will the Dastardly Dogs ever win a challenge, or will they all be eliminated before the merge like Team Victory from Total Drama World Tour? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Castles!"

* * *

***votes***

**Albert: I think Daddy's Girl Clarisa should go home.**

**Clarisa: Gia. I'm not stopping until she's gone!**

**Gia: Clarisa definitely. She only cares about herself no matter what. She doesn't even care if you're abused by your parents at home-she just thinks you want attention more than her!**

**Jeremy: Timothy annoys me so much!**

**Max: I'm really sorry Clarisa, but people need to stop hating on Gia.**

**Nathan: Clarisa is really mean and conceited. Bye, bye, Daddy's Girl.**

**Timothy: I like trains. Clarisa goes home on a train. I like trains.**

* * *

Order eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa

Remaining contestants: Fourteen


	3. Chapter 3: Zombies, Shombies

Chapter 3: Zombies, Shombies

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Albert, Gia, Jeremy, Max, Nathan and Timothy

* * *

EPISODE 3

_Blainley's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! Our remaining fifteen contestants played a small game of hide and seek with Ezekiel, aka, the devil. Oliver helped the Rotten Rats win for the second time with a tranquilizer gun which Chris had clarified did not exist in the fifth century. Speaking of the prefix "clar", Clarisa was voted off with a 5-1-1 vote. However, nobody took the Fall Of Shame because Clarisa is my daughter who I care about eternally. Now I'M hosting today and the campers will go through a post world challenge. Get the hint? Stay tuned for this excited episode of Total! Drama! Castles!_

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: I actually slept last night. No worries about my parents, no annoying Clarisa, just a dark, quiet and lonely room that I really preferred over having company. But what irked me was that, when I woke up this morning, I was in the GUYS' room. I don't sleepwalk. I don't know who's smart idea that was, but I'm just saying.**

**Max: I wonder if Gia's gonna blow when I tell her that I came up with the idea to bring her into the guys' room. I didn't want to make her feel like she was being overprotected, but I didn't want her to feel lonely either. And going off topic right now, but I saw some random shadow last night when I was carrying Gia to the guys' room. ***_camera shows a flashback of last night when Max was carrying Gia in a dark hallway, but specifically pans on a silhouette of what looks like a little girl's_*** I have no idea what it was, but it was pretty creepy.**

**?: ***_little girl's voice_*** I bet you're wondering why I'm here. The creepy silhouette last night in the hallway. Well, my mother's here too. We're hunting down a contestant, but I was actually forced to search the contestant down. My mother's idea completely.**

**?2: ***_older woman's voice_*** Why I'm here? To track down that kid. They had absolutely NO RIGHT to sign up for this show. NO RIGHT AT ALL! But they decided to rebel and sign up ANYWAY! What person doesn't accept NO?!**

***end***

* * *

"Hey meat sticks! Come on out of there!" Blainley yelled. The fourteen contestants came out to find her there in front of both castles. "Today's challenge is to survive a virtual reality zombie apocalypse. This is post normal earth. Not every challenge you do is medieval times themed-only most of them."

"The zombie apocalypse! Nice!" Skyler yelled. She and Oliver high fived. Gia's eyes widened suddenly and became scared.

"Something wrong, Gia?" Max asked.

"CHEESE!" screamed Gia. Jeremy started laughing hysterically.

"Can it, Jeremy." Max said as nicely as possible.

"So just head to the reality scanners and you'll finally see the zombie apocalypse. Its only fake, so if you get bit, you only come back to earth. Its not real." Blainley ordered.

"Aye, aye, General!" Oliver and Skyler said and saluting in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Last team standing wins. And only one person from your team needs to be left in the ruins of earth." The camera panned into the zombie apocalypse virtual reality, specifically on Skyler and Oliver.

"I bet we'll be the last survivors in this game, don't you think, Oliver?" Skyler said dreamily.

"Obviously!" Oliver replied. "We know most about it, so obviously the Rotten Rats will win again. Thanks to you and me." Skyler smiled. The camera then panned on Max and Gia.

"Okay. Remember when I shouted cheese randomly?" Gia asked nervously.

"Yeah. Everything alright?" Max responded.

"Well, my mom and sister are probably searching for me."

"Yeah. It was mommy's idea." a little girl's voice said. The camera panned down on the little girl. She had short and wavy blond hair, was Caucasian, had dark brown eyes and was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a lavender tracing of a heart, a blue jean skirt, and brown sandals. She looked really scared of something.

"Hi, little kid!" Max said bending down to the child's level. "What's your name? I'm Max."

"I'm Layla." the girl responded. "Mommy wants me to capture you, Gia. Mommy's here too."

"What?! Why?!" Gia asked in shock.

"She's angry that you signed up without telling her. She wants you to come home so she can teach you a lesson." Layla continued. Gia looked as if she were about to cry. Max looked concerned about this.

"Gia…Are you-" Max began.

"Abused by my parents?" Gia finished. Max nodded. "Yes." Gia's voice cracked. She started crying. Max put his arm around Gia's shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Layla asked curiously. Max shook his head with a laugh.

"No. We're only good friends. That's it."

"THERE YOU TWO LITTLE BRATS ARE!" an older woman's voice boomed. Max nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden scream. He shook for a second making Gia look up.

"Aw, man! I guess that's her?" Max said. Layla nodded in a scared emotion. Max turned his head. There before him was a blond woman with dark brown eyes, Caucasian, and wearing a black sweater, a pair of jeans and red sneakers, clearly stains of blood. "Hate to come out of the blue here, but do you abuse your kids?" The woman smiled nicely.

"Of course not." she responded.

"Sh-sh-she's l-lying!" Layla stammered. Max tightened his grip on Gia slightly.

"Why would I lie?" the woman asked in a nice tone.

"For all I know-" Max began, but Layla cut him off by tugging his shirt. "Hate to stop short, but, see ya!" Max said with a smile and a wave. "Run!" he hissed to Layla and Gia. The two teens and child began running away. The woman stared at them in confusion and began to run after them, but the robot zombies overpowered her and one bit her neck. She screamed out in pain and disappeared.

"Think we lost her?" Layla asked. Gia turned around and didn't see anything.

"I think. But the zombies are-AAAAAHH!" Gia fell off of a canyon and plummeted towards the water. Max couldn't grab her in time. Max ripped his shirt off and jumped off of the canyon. Layla blinked, then she jumped off.

"Watch out below, Max!" Layla called out to Nick. Nick looked up and saw the child heading towards him.

"I'm Ni-" Nick began to correct her, but Layla had landed in his arms.

"Hi!" Layla said innocently. About five feet from them, Max and Gia resurfaced, both completely conscious.

"Thanks, Max." Gia said to Max.

"Have you learned to swim?" Max asked.

"Maybe I-" Gia began but Layla interrupted.

"There are two Max's?" Layla asked in confusion.

"No, kid. Max and I are twins. My name's Nick." Nick clarified for Layla. "And Mighty Max has a girlfriend, I see?" he teased to Max and Gia. Gia blushed furiously, but quickly hid her face. Max however rolled his eyes at his brother. He then thought of a comeback.

How's dating a little kid?" Max joked. Nick became angry.

"What is wrong with you?!" Nick snapped. "She looks only five!"

"You know how old I am!" Layla cheered. "I'm only five." Moaning was heard and the group of four were sent back to earth.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: ***_is blushing still_*** Why can't I stop blushing?! Maybe I actually DO have a crush on Max…? ***_Gia blushes harder_*** AAARGH!**

**Layla: I'm happy to be on television. Also, Gia and I don't know how to swim. We never learned.**

**Nick: What was Max thinking of saying that?! He never even HAD a comeback!**

**Max: My first comeback felt good. But yet again. I don't get along with EVERY human being on the earth. Its like my sister Harley. I don't get along with her too well, and I don't even TALK to her, but she still yells at me for no apparent reason! But hey, everyone's different.**

***end***

* * *

The camera panned on Emma, Bailey, Brianna and Jenna.

"I guess we should go the other way." Jenna suggested as the robot zombies came coming at the four.

"Fat chance…" Brianna said worriedly. The robots came from all twelve**[1]** sides of the girls.

"Emma, what do you think-WHERE IS EMMA?!" Bailey screamed with fear and anger. Brianna, Jenna and Bailey got sent back to earth because the zombies bit them. Emma appeared in the canyon previously shown and sat on a rock of the canyon. A zombie fell on her and Emma couldn't get out of the way in time.

* * *

**Remaining: **Albert, Jeremy, Nathan, Oliver, Patrick, Skyler and Timothy

**Caught: ***_in order*_ Gia's mother, Gia, Layla, Max, Nick, Brianna, Bailey, Jenna, Emma, TBA

* * *

The camera panned on Jeremy, Timothy, Nathan and Albert, the remaining members of the Dastardly Dogs in the challenge. However, Jeremy screeched in annoyance which made them lose the challenge-again.

"With three members remaining, the Rotten Rats win AGAIN! The Dastardly Dogs need to start winning challenges or they'll become the next Team Victory!" Blainley said over the intercom. Patrick, Oliver and Skyler started cheering.

* * *

*********elimination*********

"You're pathetic. But, five of you are safe. They are…...

…...Max…...Albert…...Nathan…...and Gia." Blainley said.

"YES!" screamed Gia.

"And…...Ti-"

"NO! I'M SAFE! TIMOTHY IS ELIMINATED! EVERYONE VOTED HIM OFF! I'M STILL IN!" Jeremy screeched. He screeched so loud that even the Rotten Rats heard him. Jeremy was then sent down the Fall Of Shame.

"Well, I know nothing about these contestants, but tune in next time to Total! Drama! Castles!" Blainley exited.

* * *

***votes***

**Albert****: Jeremy.**

**Gia: Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Timothy.**

**Max: Jeremy.**

**Nathan: Jeremy.**

**Timothy: I don't like Jeremy, but I like trains.**

***end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy

Remaining Contestants: thirteen

* * *

**[1]: If you count the four regular directions {north, south, east, west}, side directions {northeast, southeast, northwest, southwest} and whatever is in between that {north-northeast, north-northwest, south-southwest, south-south east}, then that makes 12.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crank It Up!

Chapter 4: Crank It Up!

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Albert, Gia, Max, Nathan, Timothy and ?

* * *

EPISODE 4

_Chris's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! Our remaining fourteen contestants played an apocalypse challenge which the Rotten Rats won, Layla and Gia's mother were seen, and Jeremy was sent home. That's what I heard, but today, the campers will go through an even more brutal challenge that will physically damage until the next episode. Who will be joining the game for the Dastardly Dogs? Will they help them break the Rotten Rats' victory streak? And what torture will our campers go through now on Total! Drama! Castles!_

* * *

*intro*

"Jeez. Does he have to take up all the hot water?" Nick muttered. Oliver was taking a shower while Nick stood outside the bathroom door. Oliver was singing the song "I Like That" by Before You Exit. He could faintly be heard singing. The camera panned into Gia's room. She and Layla were sharing a room since their mother and "step"-father got arrested for child abuse.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: I'm finally free from abuse. So is Layla. I'm so happy about that. We don't have to go through it anymore! I'm just really surprised that I actually made it to the fourth episode. Normally, I'd be eliminated first. If not second. What a nice surprise.**

**Layla: Well, I'm on television now…I guess that's pretty cool, considering not a lot of people my age are on TV.**

**Max: I'm really happy for Gia. She and Layla finally don't have to go through abuse anymore. But I'm sure that our team will end up like Team Victory.**

***end***

* * *

"Hey guys! Come on out to the water. That's where your next challenge will be. Everyone did as they were instructed to.

"What the heck are those things?" Skyler asked.

"Your challenge! You will hold onto those bars as they rise higher and higher into the air. The first team to fall completely will go to elimination. Also, Dastardly Dogs, you're getting someone new on your team. OH NESTOR!" Chris yelled.

"I'm prepared for this." Nestor declared. "Lets win ourselves a challenge!"

"You see, I wanted to fire him, but the new contracts said I can't fire anyone until the season's over, but I _was _allowed to bring him into the game. So, ready? LETS GO!" Everyone began rising up into the air. After three and a half minutes, Gia fell off of the bar. Max looked down in worry.

"Nestor, do me a solid and fall?" he asked.

"What?!" cried Nestor in response.

"Gia can't swim! So please! Do me this solid!" Max pleaded. Nestor sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me a solid."

"Deal!" And with that, Nestor dropped. After about half an hour, there were only Oliver, Jenna, Max and Skyler left in the game. Oliver's knuckles were white, Skyler swung her feet back and forward, Max was looking down at the water and Jenna was muttering to herself. Jenna soon fell off leaving only Max, Skyler and Oliver dangling in midair. Yet the bars were still rising. Skyler sighed, looking upwards.

"My arms hurt so bad!" Oliver complained.

"Yeah! We've been hanging here for like, three or four hours!" Max agreed.

"Gotta endure the pain, boys!" Skyler taunted. "Cause this is easy for me. Remember, guys can't take pain."

"May the force be with you**[2]**, Skyler!" Oliver said before slipping off of the bars.

"I don't care for Star Wars." After another forty minutes, Max said,

"You're right, Skyler. Guys can't take pain." Skyler looked over at him only to find him plummeting towards the water.

"The Rotten Rats win for a fourth time in a row! A best for Total Drama history!" Skyler began cheering and dropped form the bar.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Timothy: I liked my time here. *switches what seems to be votes***

***end***

* * *

*********elimination*********

"Well, the vote was unanimous. Timothy is going home. Any last words?' Chris said. Timothy shook his head. Chris dropped him through the Fall Of Shame.

"I LIKE TRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!" Timothy yelled as he fell.

Chris exited the program. "Will the Dastardly Dogs ever win a challenge? Find out next time on the next exciting episode of: Total! Drama! Castles!"

* * *

***votes***

**Albert: I'm voting off Gia.**

**Gia: Timothy.**

**Max: I know it will be unanimous…**

**Nathan: Timothy.**

**Nestor: I'm voting for Timmy.**

**Timothy: I'm going home on a train.**

***end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy

Remaining: thirteen

**[2]: Reference to Star Wars.**


	5. Chapter 5: Combat Battle

Chapter 5: Combat Battle

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Albert, Gia, Max, Nathan and Nestor

* * *

EPISODE 5

_Chris's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! Our subjects competed in a test of endurance. The Rotten Rats won for a fourth time in a row and Timothy rigged the votes unanimously to get himself eliminated. What medieval torture will our contestants go through next? Stick around and find out now on Total! Drama! Castles!_

* * *

*intro*

The camera panned onto Chris smirking.

"I love this show…" Chris then blew a blowhorn and the contestants noticeably screamed. "GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!" The contestants rushed outside. "Good morning!"

"It was good until you woke us up, idiot." Gia snarled.

"Here's your next challenge: fighting!" Chris announced.

"Sweet!" yelled Oliver. "We're playing Mortal Kombat!"

"No, we are _NOT _playing Mortal Kombat." Chris denied. "Besides, videogames didn't exist until nineteen seventy-something. And we're not even in the fifth century this time."

"I think he means the time of Spartacus when the slaves had to be captured in battle." Skyler pointed out to the others.

"That's correct, Skyler. How come you got that and your boyfriend Oliver said the title of a videogame?"

"Because I watched a video about it in eighth grade." Skyler responded cringing. "Not the best thing to watch." she added. "And Oliver is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say. So-"

"Please tell me this is virtual reality?" Max pleaded.

"I WAS LITERALLY ABOUT TO SAY THAT! Get to the virtual reality scanners. NOW." Chris ordered. The contestants ran off leaving only Layla. "Wanna help your sister?"

"Sure!" Layla squealed.

"I'll bring you into the fourth battle, okay?" Layla nodded. The camera panned onto the battlefield where the teams were waiting for their fate. "If you die, you get sent back to earth. Got it? Now, if I'm not mistaken, the Dastardly Dogs have a makeshift**[3]** extra player, meaning Brianna and Skyler are sitting out. So, battle one is Max and Oliver."

"You're doing me to get it over with, aren't you?" Max guessed. Before Chris could respond, Max was sent back to earth.

"Rats, one. Dogs, zip." Chris said. "Battle two: Nestor and Patrick." Patrick let out a battle cry and sent Nestor back to earth as well. "Make that two for the Rats! Battle three: Gia and Emma." Emma also sent Gia back to earth. "Round four: Layla and Nick!"

"I have to fight a child?" Nick asked. "How eas-GAAAAAAHH!" Layla had sent Nick back to earth. Two more rounds went by and the Rotten Rats won-again.

"The Rotten Rats win again." Chris said. He then looked over to Layla. "I don't get it. You're only five and yet you're the only one who got a point-and you aren't even competing."

"Hmm." Layla said with a shrug.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: We lost again. Great.**

**Nick: I was defeated. By a FEMALE CHILD?!**

**Max: I didn't know where my opponent was going. I bet I'm going home. Like I was supposed to last episode.**

**Layla: I feel honored to be the only person from my team who got a point. Yet its weird because they're all older than me.**

***end***

* * *

*********elimination*********

"You all know the drill. Nestor…... Max…...Gia…...and…...Nathan. Albert Wiseguy**[4]**, you're out. AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE PUNS!" Chris said before dropping Albert through the Fall Of Shame. "That's all for now on Total! Drama! Castles!"

* * *

***votes***

**Albert: Nathan's pretty useless.**

**Gia: I'm gonna go with Albert. He's annoying.**

**Max: Albert's kinda mean to everyone. I've personally had enough.**

**Nathan: Albert is confusing. He's also a rebel. Bye.**

**Nestor: Alberto**_**[5]**_**.**

***end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy, Albert

Remaining Contestants: twelve

* * *

**[3]: Means temporary.**

**[4]: Pun based off of Albert Einstein.**

**[5]: Another pun, except based off of Alberta, Canada.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chariot Cartastrophe

Chapter 6: Chariot Cartastrophe

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Gia, Max, Nathan and Nestor

* * *

EPISODE 6

_Chris's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! We competed in a battle from the time of Spartacus and the Rotten Rats won. Again. Today's challenge is pretty much from Greece. I'm pretty sure they did it in the fifth century. But there's a shocking twist today. Find out what it is right now on Total! Drama! Castles!_

*intro*

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind!_

(Bailey and Emma are watching Jenna and Brianna in a stretch off. Brianna however gives up.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

(Clarisa and Jeremy are seen listening to Nathan's smartness. They leave when his back is turned.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(Albert annoys Nick and Nick screams and runs away. Patrick watches him run.)

_I wanna live close to the sun. Or pack your bags cause I've already won. _

(Nestor is seen leading Kitty blindfolded to the water. He "accidentally-on purpose" pushes her into the water. Kitty becomes enraged.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. Cause I wanna be famous._

(Oliver and Skyler are seen talking about the zombie apocalypse. The camera pans all around until it gets to the campfire where Layla is seen roasting marshmallows and Max and Gia are close to each other. They smile, but Kitty yanks Max away from Gia who becomes surprised. Gia and Kitty glare at each other while everyone else starts whistling except Max who is wierded out and Skyler who is humming.)

*end*

* * *

The camera panned on a confessional.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Skyler: I'm so happy we won five challenges in a row. Its so-**

**Oliver: Stinking awesome that I could just cry if we-**

**Skyler/Oliver (split confessional): Won the next challenge.!**

**Gia: We have to start winning soon or else we'll end up like Team Victory-just like Max said.**

***end***

* * *

"Good morning campers! Ready for today's challenge?" Chris said as the contestants came outside. "Quick! Did Greece exist in the fifth century?!"

"Yes!" Max said.

"Wrong!"

"Yes it did!" Skyler objected.

"I was kidding." Chris said. Skyler glared at him. "Today's challenge is a chariot race. However, there's a twist. The last two people to cross the finish line will be eliminated from the entire competition. The first full team will win the challenge. And I provided you guys with chariots. So hop to it!" The twelve contestants hopped into the chariots and they went off. Layla ran and jumped into Nestor's.

"What the heck?" Nestor muttered. He shrugged it off and kept moving. Up ahead, Max's chariot lost control.

"AAAHH! CRAPBISCUITS!" screamed Max. He fell off of the chariot and it slammed into a tree making both items burst into flames. Max widened his eyes in shock. Nathan crossed the finish line first because of a shortcut, then Skyler, then Oliver, then Jenna, then Brianna, then Emma, then Patrick, then Bailey and finally Nick.

"Dang." Nathan remarked at how fast the Rotten Rats got to the finish line. Back at where the other four were, Max was running like his life depended on it. It was hot outside so Max took his shirt off. And kept running. He ran past Gia who stared at him in awe. She couldn't stop looking at Max.

"Wow…" she swooned. Meanwhile at the same time, her mind was screeching: 'Stop staring at that hot guy named Max!' Max saw Gia watching him and waved to her. For one of the few times in her life, Gia smiled.

'Watch out for-" Max began. However, Gia's chariot slammed into an upcoming tree. Gia fell off of her chariot and landed on the ground with a hard "THUD!" sound. Gia groaned and sat up holding her head. Max ran over to her. "Jeez, Gia. You okay?" he asked. Gia looked up at Max and made up a lie.

"I think I twisted my ankle." she lied in response holding her head with one hand and her right ankle with the other. However, she also made it SOUND like she twisted her ankle.

"I don't know how you can twist your ankle in a chariot crash, but okay…" Max picked Gia up in his arms and started running to the finish. Again.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: I lied. ***_Gia laughs_*** I just wanted him to carry me. ***_Gia realizes what she said and blushes_*** AAARGH!**

**Max: I think she meant that she smacked her head really hard in the tree when she crashed. ***_Max shrugs_*** But whatever. I don't think you can coordinate yourself when you whack your head really hard and you're still conscious, anyway. She lied to me or I misheard her.**

***end***

* * *

Max and Nestor were in a race to see who would be eliminated. Max skidded across the line and Nestor passed right after.

"Nestor and Layla are eliminated! They were the last two to cross the line, so they're out." Chris said. Max and Gia sighed in relief and sadness.

"Gia?" Layla whimpered. "Promise you'll win?"

"I promise that I'll at least try. But nothing expected." Gia responded. Layla nodded. She got off of the chariot and walked to Nick.

"Bye, Max**[6]**." Layla said to Nick. She tugged his shirt telling him to crouch down to her level. Nick rolled his eyes, sighed and bent down to her level.

"For future-" he began, but Layla cut him off by kissing Nick's cheek. Nick widened his eyes and blushed that a five-year-old had a crush on him. 'For future reference-" Nick tried to say, but Layla walked away with Nestor to the Fall Of Shame.

"She can't tell us apart." Max said to Nick. "But that's so adorable!" he laughed.

"Shut up." Nick snapped. "She probably has a crush on you instead."

"Nah. She can't tell us apart. This morning, she called me Nick!" Max said continuing to laugh. "I'm sorry, but that's hilariously adorable." In the meantime, Chris was doing the outro.

"Which one of the Dastardly Dogs will be eliminated next? Find out tomorrow in Total! Drama! Castles!"

* * *

***votes***

None. IT WAS AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION.

***end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy, Albert, Layla, Nestor.

Remaining contestants: eleven

* * *

**[6]: Layla can't tell identical twins apart, but she can remember names. She just mixes up the names often.**


	7. Chapter 7: Scary VR

Chapter 7: Scary VR

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Gia, Max and Nathan

* * *

EPISODE 7

_Chef's Narration: Last time, our contestants raced in chariots around the island. Emo developed a crush on Good Twin for seeing him shirtless, Bad Twin learned that Baby Girl had a crush on him and Intern and Baby Girl were eliminated for being the last two to cross the finish line. Will the Dastardly Dogs ever win a challenge? Maybe so, because I'm helping the three of those disgraceful children because of today's challenge. What is it? A virtual reality, that's for sure, but you'll have to sit tight to find out what it is here, on Total! Drama! Castles!_

* * *

*intro*

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind!_

(Bailey and Emma are watching Jenna and Brianna in a stretch off. Brianna however gives up.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

(Clarisa and Jeremy are seen listening to Nathan's smartness. They leave when his back is turned.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(Albert annoys Nick and Nick screams and runs away. Patrick watches him run.)

_I wanna live close to the sun. Or pack your bags cause I've already won. _

(Nestor is seen leading Kitty blindfolded to the water. He "accidentally-on purpose" pushes her into the water. Kitty becomes enraged.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. Cause I wanna be famous._

(Oliver and Skyler are seen talking about the zombie apocalypse. The camera pans all around until it gets to the campfire where Layla is seen roasting marshmallows and Max and Gia are close to each other. They smile, but Kitty yanks Max away from Gia who becomes surprised. Gia and Kitty glare at each other while everyone else starts whistling except Max who is wierded out and Skyler who is humming.)

*end*

* * *

The camera panned on the three Dastardly Dogs talking strategy.

"I believe that we should split up so we can get other parts of the challenge done." Nathan declared.

"One, no way that will work and two, there are more challenges where we need to work together in order to win." Gia objected. Chef came over and confronted the three.

"All right, maggots. I'm gonna help you three out today. The challenge is a Slenderman VR. In horror, you NEVER split up. You three have to work together in order to find the final note at least. Not the first seven, but it would be great if you found them, but at least the eighth. All eleven contestants have to compete or their team loses automatically. Once you find the note that says 'Hurry! Run back to the entrance!', then do so. If all three of you get caught, then you lose. That's the best I'll tell you about. Sound fair?" Chef said to them.

"Yeah." they responded.

"Good." Chef said. "ALL RIGHT, MAGGOTS! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!" he bellowed. Nathan and Max cringed and Gia covered her ears.

"SHUT UP!" Skyler screamed from inside. However, Skyler came out with the rest of her team.

"Today's challenge is unforgiving and terrifying."

"I love terrifying!" screamed Brianna.

"Me too!" screamed Patrick.

"I love horror as well." Oliver said.

"Well you'll have to CATCH me to do this challenge." Skyler said. She was about to run when Oliver picked her up in his arms. "Fiji!"

"Shut up. Anyway. You'll have to search for the eight Slender notes while being hunted by Slenderman AND Jeff The Killer." Chef explained.

"Take me off of this forsaken island."

"Oh hush up. If you entire team is captured, the other team wins. Make sense?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now head to the VR scanners to start." The camera panned on everyone in the Slender world.

"I'm already scared." Skyler whimpered clutching Oliver's shoulders.

"Hey. Chill out. I've got ya." Oliver said to Skyler comfortingly.

"We should split up in pairs of two." Brianna said.

"I work alone." Emma said.

"Same here." Nick agreed.

"Then Nick and Emma." Brianna continued.

"Fine. I'll take the malovent one." Emma growled.

"How the-?!" Nick started to stammer.

"Don't question me." Emma said walking off. Nick followed her pouting.

* * *

***Confessionals***

**Nick: How did she know my secret?! Argh! Now I have to get rid of Emma ASAP.**

**Emma: I'm the freakiest person here. Don't question why. I will win the million anyway.**

***end***

* * *

"I'll go with Jenna!" Brianna volunteered. Everyone heard a bunch of screaming coming from Nathan, Gia and Max.

"I've already got Skyler in my arms, so…That leaves Bailey and Patrick." Oliver said. Skyler was babbling random and weird noises. "What the Fiji are you saying?"

"I'm babbling random stuff." Skyler responded. "I'm not supposed to be saying anything normal." Oliver carried Skyler off after Brianna and Jenna. Patrick and Bailey shrugged and Jeff The Killer randomly appeared in front of them and "killed" them.

* * *

**Order Caught:** Nathan, Bailey, Patrick

* * *

Over with Skyler and Oliver, Skyler was going crazy and saying random things.

"I wanna slice…Of apple pie! I wanna slice of apple pie!" she sang in a baby voice. "I'm going crazy!" she said in a normal voice as Oliver looked down at her. "I want pickles in my salad!" she said in her baby voice waving her arms. "Don't blame me!" she said in her normal voice.

The camera panned on Emma and Nick. Slenderman appeared in front of them. Nick screamed. Slenderman brought out his tentacles. The whites of Emma's eyes turned green and the colored part **{blue, brown, etc.}** became a fiery red-orange. Slenderman rose up into the air and Jeff The Killer appeared flying next to him. Emma let out a demonic screech scaring the crap out of Nick and made him pee his pants. A bright white light came out an it passed through the entire setting. By the time it passed. Two interns, Brian and Jake, fell out of the air and onto the ground. Emma moaned a little before she fainted. Nick ran over and caught Emma in his arms right as she collapsed. Chef ran into the demolished scene.

"What the-?!" he gasped. Chris ran in. Nathan, Bailey and Patrick ran in as well. They stared at the scene in shock.

"Holy-" Nathan began.

"Mother of-" Patrick continued.

"Word." Bailey finished.

"I don't know who destroyed it. But since the Dastardly Dogs still only have two people to six, the Rotten Rats win again. No elimination tonight." Chris said. Max and Gia cheered in joy. Chris saw Emma unconscious. "But seriously. Who destroyed it?"

"Me. I destroyed it." Nick lied.

"BUT WHY?!"

"Because Slenderman had Emma in his grasp and I tried saving her by using a grenade I carry around. It apparently took a toll as the setting exploded and Emma fell unconscious. But lucky none of us died!" Nick said continuing to lie.

Chris concluded the episode. "Alrighty then. No elimination, as I told you. What will happen next time? Will the Dastardly Dogs ever win a challenge? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Castles!"

* * *

***votes***

None.

***end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy, Albert, Layla, Nestor

Remaining: eleven

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But it WAS updated on a Monday!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Buoy!

Chapter 8: Oh Buoy!

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Gia, Max and Nathan

**Before we begin the episode, I'd like to tell you a few things. First, I'd like a Total Drama Castles Wiki (three seasons will be on it. TDC is season 9). First person who says they'll do it gets to make the wikia. I got banned as a guest…XD I'm pathetic. I disabled my PM so you have to review that you'll do it. PLEASE check the reviews before you review you will so I don't get mixed up. I'll post it in the next chapter. Like who's making it. So do NOT make ANYTHING until I say who does what. Once you make the wikia, PLEASE complete it with character bios (see Total Drama Wiki for examples)! As I didn't mention in chapter 1, Gia, Skyler and Max are Caucasian. If I didn't do Nick either, please see Max because they're twin brothers. Also the title is based off of a category from a game I played in a class of mine…XD What? It gave me inspiration to write this! OK! Lets get to the chapter! Also, its a water challenge. There's no buoy thing floating in the water.**

EPISODE 8

_Chris's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! We played a Slenderman and Jeff The Killer crossover VR! Emma destroyed the set which Nick took blame for, the Rotten Rats won again and I made it a reward challenge! Nobody went home! See what happens today on this hurt-I MEAN! exciting episode of Total! Drama! Castles!_

*intro*

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind!_

(Bailey and Emma are watching Jenna and Brianna in a stretch off. Brianna however gives up.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

(Clarisa and Jeremy are seen listening to Nathan's smartness. They leave when his back is turned.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(Albert annoys Nick and Nick screams and runs away. Patrick watches him run.)

_I wanna live close to the sun. Or pack your bags cause I've already won. _

(Nestor is seen leading Kitty blindfolded to the water. He "accidentally-on purpose" pushes her into the water. Kitty becomes enraged.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. Cause I wanna be famous._

(Oliver and Skyler are seen talking about the zombie apocalypse. The camera pans all around until it gets to the campfire where Layla is seen roasting marshmallows and Max and Gia are close to each other. They smile, but Kitty yanks Max away from Gia who becomes surprised. Gia and Kitty glare at each other while everyone else starts whistling except Max who is wierded out and Skyler who is humming.)

*end*

The camera panned on a confessional.

***confessionals***

**Gia: We have to start winning. Me, Nathan and Max are the only people left. We suck! AT CHALLENGES! We suck at challenges! But seriously. We have to win.**

**Max: I'm surprised that the Rats won even though Emma blew up the set. Chris told me.**

**Nathan: My calculations are never correct! I have to keep trying though.**

**Jenna: Everyone's arguing over who's team captain. Skyler, Bailey, Nick, Emma and Patrick all wanna be captain.**

**Skyler: I'm obviously the team captain of the Rats.**

**Bailey: I know everything about the show!**

**Emma: I will destroy them ALL!**

**Nick: What they know now is that I would just sabotage them and stuff like that. But I can still convince them to make me captain.**

**Patrick: Ha! These guys don't stand a chance against me!**

***end***

"Good morning, campers!" Chris said cheerfully. "Today's challenge is capture the flag. Over water. Here's the thing. If all of your team members fall into the water, the other team wins. Advantage/reward for the Rats, they get a super fast speedboat!" The Rotten Rats began to cheer.

"Let me guess. The Dogs get a dingy?" Gia said.

"Wrong. You have to split up amongst yourselves. Two people in one boat, one in the other." The Rotten Rats got into their speedboat and began arguing who does what.

"This'll be simple." Gia said to Max smirking with a chuckle. Nathan got into one speedboat and Max got into the last boat. Nathan started fooling around with the parts to see how he could get it to go faster like the Rats'. "I don't trust that kid." Gia said pointing to Nathan. "But you'll have to force me to get into there." Max simply held out his hand.

"I won't let you fall." he said to her. Gia blushed slightly and took Max's hand.

"Uhh…Thanks…" Gia carefully stepped onto the boat. Max started the boat engine.

"Do you wanna drive? I'll let you if you want to."

"Oh, I'm good. Seriously." Max drove off in search to find flags. Gia listened to music. The camera panned on the Rotten Rats who were still trying to decide who did what.

"I'M TEAM CAPTAIN AND THAT IS _**FINAL!**_" Skyler screeched at the top of her lungs. "BAILEY, YOU DRIVE! OLIVER, YOU COLLECT FLAGS! _**NOBODY OBJECTS, RIGHT?! RIGHT?!**_" Nathan got his boat to start, but it went out of control and went faster than its fastest speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he cried out. He split Max and Gia's boat right in half, with one member on each end. Max gasped as Fang approached Gia.

"GIA!"

"Huh?" Gia asked taking her headphones off. Nathan had fallen off of his boat and into the water by now. An octopus tentacle came up above the water and wrapped itself around Gia's arm. The mutant shark was only mere inches away from eating Gia whole. Gia became too frightened to move. Max jumped on Fang and onto the other half of the broken boat.

"What the?!" Brianna questioned. "Guys, you can stop. Check it out." The rest of the Rotten Rats looked over at the Dogs' predicament. The mutant squid pulled Gia's arm hard and Max quickly grabbed Gia and pulled her out of the squid's grasp. However, the pair fell lost balance and fell in the water, resulting in the eighth loss for the Dastardly Dogs in a row.

*********elimination*********

"Wow. This is sad. But, the votes are unanimous. Nathan is going home. Any last words?" Chris said to the three Dogs. Nathan shook his head shamefully. He screamed as he fell down the Fall Of Shame. "Will Max and Gia survive by themselves? Will they hook up? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Castles!"

***votes***

**Gia: Nathan nearly killed me and Max. Later, loser (Nathan).**

**Max: I don't trust Nathan after today.**

**Nathan: I deserve to vote myself off after my performance today.**

***end***

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy, Albert, Layla, Nestor, Nathan

Remaining Contestants: ten


	9. Chapter 9: This Is Gonna Kill Us, Isn't

Chapter 9: This Is Gonna Kill Us, Isn't It?

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Bailey, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver, Patrick and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Gia and Max

* * *

**PLEASE somebody tell me they'll make the wikia! I checked reviews and the only one I saw was one saying my chapters were really short. So I'll try to write three thousand words per chapter now. At least *sarcasm*. I will give you a million cookies next chapter if you say you'll make a wikia for Total Drama Castles complete with character and episode bios (see Total Drama Wiki for examples, also I forgot to put episodes in last chappy). As I said, I will give you a million cookies. Please note I got banned as a guest so I really can't make it if you're still wondering. Onto it!**

* * *

_Chris's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! Our eleven contestants came into a boat race to capture flags, or make the other team fall off in the process. Nathan was sent home unanimously, leaving Max and Gia to fend for themselves on the team. What twist will I bring into the competition today? No it is not the merge. Find out what it is today on Total! Drama! Castles! __***voice is heard* I am back for my revenge. **__*Chris screams*_

* * *

*opening suddenly goes to static and pans on Gia sleeping. Its one in the morning.*

As Gia was sleeping, a shadow could be seen. A blank face stared into the screen and it went to STATIC. FULL STATIC. The camera then panned into the woods on Nick. He muttered something hardly anyone could catch, but he still said something. He was eyeing the woods for an immunity idol. He turned his head and saw a figure on the ground.

"Emma?!" he said worriedly.

He ran over to the figure to see that it was, in fact, Emma. She was unconscious and Nick picked her up. He saw a white figure in the distance. It began to move towards him, but its legs weren't moving. Next thing: Nick was running with Emma in his arms and screaming like a banshee. Max came outside wondering what was going on. Nick accidentally rammed into his brother and stepped on his ankle hard. Max cried out in pain holding his stepped on ankle. Nick however got right back up and continued carrying Emma to the infirmary. Max looked up and saw Slenderman and screamed.

In the infirmary, Nick was sitting on the bed with Emma laying down in it. He was about to doze off when Emma groaned and regained consciousness.

"Emma?" he said tiredly.

"Hmm?" Emma responded.

"What happened to you?" Emma layed in silence for a minute before she said,

"I'm talking to the wrong twin, aren't I? Or it really was Max who saved me."

"No, its Nick." he said.

"Weird. Well, here's what happened." Emma explained what happened to her. Nick listened for a bit before she was cut off.

"I don't think you're weird." he said. He was about to kiss her when Slenderman appeared and they both screamed.

In the morning, everyone woke up in the woods.

"What's going on?!" Skyler cried out scared.

"Just another challenge or the teams are merged." responded Oliver.

"I don't think it's the merge, you guys…" said Gia.

"What the Fiji?" Nick said getting up from the ground.

"Its another horror challenge." said Emma. "Slenderman wants his revenge on me for blowing up his game." Gia looked around.

"Hey…Where are the others?" she asked.

"I don't know." Skyler said. "They have to be by here."

"They're not. They left before us." Oliver said. "They might even be DEAD."

"Don't be so negative."

"Don't be a rude brat!" Skyler gasped at this.

"How am _**I **_being a rude brat?!" she demanded.

"Um, HELLO?! YOU'RE DEMANDING YOUSELF TO BE LEADER WHEN THERE ARE ONLY FIVE OF US HERE AND YOU BOSS EVERYONE AROUND! YOU WERE TELLING EVERYONE WHAT TO DO EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE ONE OF THE YOUNGEST PEOPLE HERE AND WE ONLY DID WHAT YOU WERE TELLING US TO BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARING THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF US! THAT'S HOW YOU'RE BEING A RUDE BRAT!" Oliver screamed at her. Skyler began to cry and ran away.

"Nice job, smart one." Nick said sarcastically.

"She can fall in hole for all I care." Oliver was wrong about the others as Max, Bailey, Brianna, Jenna and Patrick were in another part of the woods.

"Sweet! Slender probably wants revenge on us so we get to play with him again!" said Patrick. Max tried to get up, but he screamed in pain as he went back down.

"Nick stepped on my ankle! He probably broke it." Max yelped. Bailey sighed and helped him up. She put his arm over her shoulders as Jenna began to talk.

"We need to work together as a team." she said. "Except Max. Forget him." she added. Max frowned as Bailey dropped him. The Rats ran off leaving Max on the forest grounds in pain.

"Heeellllllp…" Max groaned in agony. He sounded slightly like a dying cat. Skyler eventually found him.

"Max?" she asked.

"Heeellllllp…" Max groaned again.

"What happened?"

"Your teammates decided it would be funny if they left me here in pain. Meanwhile my idiot brother broke my ankle." Max explained.

"Yee…That's screwed up." Skyler said cringing. She helped him up and they began to wander in the woods.

Over with Gia and Oliver, the pair was walking in silence.

"So…Why do you guys hate each other?" Gia asked breaking the ice.

"Well…I don't know." Oliver responded. "But on a happier note, speaking of, here's a note!" he said pointing to a nearby tree. They ran over and took it off of the tree when their vision went to static temporarily.

"RUN!' Gia screamed. The two of them rushed off from the spot as the camera panned on Nick and Emma.

"Sweet! You always check in the bathroom." Nick said to Emma. The two of them also had static visions. Emma escaped, but Nick was however caught. "HELP!" Nick screeched before Slenderman killed him.

"What the-?! Is that a school randomly at the end of the woods?!" Oliver cried as the camera repanned on him and Gia.

"Looks like it." she responded. They went inside of the abandoned building before Oliver found a stack of papers at the very edge of the top of the building.

"Your team has won the challenge? AWESOME!" Oliver cried out. The world went back to the regular sunny setting.

"Great job, Oliver! The Rotten Rats win for the ninth time!" Chris congratulated him. Skyler dropped Max before any of her team could see her.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Gia: (This confessional was deemed too intense for this episode. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**

**Max: *sarcastically* Wow. This is the absolute best day of my life. I broke my ankle and my team lost for a ninth time in a row! How (beep)ing great.**

***end***

* * *

*********elimination*********

"Well, I tallied up the votes. And it was nine to one. But…The loser tonight is…" Before Chris could reveal who it was, Nick ran up and whispered something in his ear. He gasped and said, "PATRICK! HE IS ELIMINATED, BETTER YET, _**DISQUALIFIED**_!"

"Wait, what?!" Patrick cried out. "What did I do?!"

"You know dang well what you did! I HAVE to disqualify you!"

"I don't know what I did." he repeated. Chris dropped him through the Fall Of Shame while Emma, Skyler and Nick exchanged secret high fives and fist bumps.

* * *

***confessionals***

**Nick: Well, well. I thought every Rat would get to the merge! WRONG! I AM still malovent. Muahahahahahaha!**

**Skyler: I personally never was friends with Patrick. Whatever Nick said he did got him eliminated.**

**Emma: (This confessional was deemed too intense for this episode. sorry for the inconvenience.)**

***end***

* * *

"Well, nine campers remain. What twist will be in next episode? Will Patrick get his revenge? And will the Dogs ever win a challenge before the merge? Find out next time on! Total! Drama! CASTLES!" Chris said concluding the episode.

* * *

***votes***

**Gia: I'm voting myself off because Max doesn't deserve to be sent home.**

**Max: I'm kicking myself off because Gia deserves to stay in the game.**

**Skyler: Um, Max seems extremely vulnerable now. Sorry, buddy…**

**Brianna: Max broke his ankle…So…**

**Emma: Meh. I'm kicking out Max.**

**Nick: Max.**

**Patrick: If I could, I would vote Skyler, but since I can't, I'm voting Max.**

**Bailey: Max. everyone else is.**

**Oliver: Max.**

**Jenna: Max.**

***end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy, Albert, Layla, Nestor, Nathan and Patrick

Remaining Contestants: Nine


	10. Chapter 10: Total Drama Late Aftermath

Chapter 10: Total Drama Late Aftermath

* * *

**GREAT NEWS! A wikia will be made! By my good friend Minstorm340! (I will follow you after this chapter is posted. Thanks so much!) On another good note, its a day closer to TOTAL DRAMA PAHKITEW ISLAND! WOOOOOO! Also, as I promised, Minstorm340, you get a million cookies! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *virtually throws you a million cookies* Don't eat 'em all in one day unless you never get sick. LOL And about the longer chapters thing, it was a joke.**

* * *

Two girls showed up on the screen. Both of them had black hair, gray eyes and were Caucasian and they looked the same-tank top, shorts and converse, but one had a purple tank top and the other has a black tank top. The girl on the left spoke.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Kaitlin!" The other girl then spoke.

"And I'm Kaitlin's underly happy twin sister Tiana." she said.

"And we're the new hosts of Total Drama Aftermath!" the twins yelled in unison. Kaitlin added a 'Woo hoo'.

"Geoff and Bridgette are constantly making out." Tiana said.

"So we decided to take over while they have well-earned quality time together." Kaitlin finished. The crowd 'Awww'ed.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the-" Tiana was cut off by a song. Kaitlin started talking over the phone. She started squealing. "What is it?!"

"We got offered a role on the Walking Dead** (I don't own)**.

"Yeah, I'm not turning into a zombie. But I can kick some real (beep)."

"TIANA!" Kaitlin scolded. "There are kids watching!" She went back on the phone. "We'd really love to, but we're extremely busy in our lives. Lots of schoolwork, constantly being chased by boys-" Tiana threw Kaitlin's phone out the window and she gasped in horror.

"What? Anyway. Our first guest is the male eliminated first! The Spoiled Jeremy!" Tiana said. Kaitlin eyed her sister confused. "Apparently Kitty's being let back on the show and since Clarisa is the daughter of Chris-"

"You're not supposed to give out spoilers!"

"Ooops…"

"Anyway, Jeremy! How was-" Kaitlin began.

"My time on the show?! The crappiest experience I ever did! And the only reason I want my horrid sister to win is because _I _would get the money as well." Jeremy sneered.

"Uhh…Is that nice or sad?"

"I don't know!'

"If you can vote for the camper you want eliminated next, who would you pick?" Tiana asked.

"Bailey." Jeremy answered. "She's quiet and suspicious. I don't trust her."

"Got it. Next up: Timothy!" Tiana said.

"I like television." Timothy said.

"NO! WHY HIM?!" Jeremy wailed.

"He was eliminated like you…" Kaitlin explained.

"I had a good time and my vote is for Bailey." Timothy said.

"Okay…So that means Layla and Nestor can come on out…"

"Hi guys!" Layla said happily.

"Wassup!" said Nestor.

"How was your time on the show, you guys?"

"Meh. I was treated like crap as an intern and then Max never did me a solid that he promised to do for me!" Nestor complained.

"I competed in a few challenges, which were really fun. I'm not voting of Max because Gia has a massive crush on him, which she didn't want me to tell." Layla said. She then thought about it as the crowd gasped. "Ooops…Sorry, Gia!"

"Well. Okay. Who are you voting for?" Tiana asked.

"Bailey." Layla said.

"Max." Nestor responded.

"What about me?" Albert asked. "My time? Meh. My vote? Bailey."

"Okay. So then its Nathan, Patrick and nobody, right?" Kaitlin asked.

"Right. So Nathan! Come on out!" said Tiana.

"I'm voting off Max. He's absolute deadweight! I deserved to go home when my boat went that fast. It nearly hurt somebody!" Nathan said.

"Well if you ask me, I'm voting for Emma. She and Nick framed me for doing something I don't know what I did!" Patrick said. "And my time here was made worse by Skyler being here, on my team and getting farther than me."

"That's not nice." Kaitlin said.

"Skyler's not nice."

* * *

*********elimination*********

"I have the results. The person with the largest amount of fan votes by the eliminated contestants was Skyler. The second was Jenna. The Rotten Rats win the fan vote challenge!" The Rotten Rats cheered as Chris said that. "BUT! There was a twist. The eliminated campers got to also pick who was going home. You see how I only have two cupcakes here? That's for the three that got votes to be eliminated! But, safe are: Emma! And...

...Max. The eliminated contestant was…...…...Bailey."

"Wait. WHAT?! HOW DID I GET THE MOST VOTES?! THE FANS LOVE ME! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYONE! I'M THE MOST-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bailey ranted before Chris dropped her through the Fall Of Shame.

"Stalker much? Tune in next time to see what two twists we're throwing in. right here on! Total! Drama! Castles!" he said concluding the episode.

* * *

***votes***

See above

***end***

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy, Albert, Layla, Nestor, Nathan, Patrick and Bailey

Remaining Contestants: eight

* * *

**Thanks again to Minstorm340 for deciding to make the wikia! You're a really big help! Tell me when you've got it up, okay? Any of you all can help too! Its optional…**


	11. Chapter 11: You Can't Do That!

Chapter 11: You Can't Do That!

* * *

Rotten Rats: Brianna, Emma, Jenna, Nick, Oliver and Skyler

Dastardly Dogs: Gia and Max T.

* * *

**WARNING: This episode of Total Drama Castles will have some gore and blood. If you are upset easily, please skip to the end of this episode. Thank you.**

* * *

Chris's narration: Last time on Total Drama Castles! We happened to learn that two little and immature girls can't run the aftermath show, AS THEY DID NONE OF THE REQUIRED SEGMENTS! So I fired them after the episode ended. But, there's a few big twists in today's episode. Two to be exact. If you saw Tiana spoil the first one, you're ahead of the game. But this second one, you might not guess. Find out what they are on! Total! Drama! Castles!

* * *

*intro*

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind!_

_(Bailey and Emma are watching Jenna and Brianna in a stretch off. Brianna however gives up.)_

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_(Clarisa and Jeremy are seen listening to Nathan's smartness. They leave when his back is turned.)_

_I wanna be famous!_

_(Albert annoys Nick and Nick screams and runs away. Patrick watches him run.)_

_I wanna live close to the sun. Or pack your bags cause I've already won._

_(Nestor is seen leading Kitty blindfolded to the water. He "accidentally-on purpose" pushes her into the water. Kitty becomes enraged.)_

_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. Cause I wanna be famous._

_(Oliver and Skyler are seen talking about the zombie apocalypse. The camera pans all around until it gets to the campfire where Layla is seen roasting marshmallows and Max and Gia are close to each other. They smile, but Kitty yanks Max away from Gia who becomes surprised. Gia and Kitty glare at each other while everyone else starts whistling except Max who is wierded out and Skyler who is humming.)_

*end*

* * *

The camera panned on Gia sleeping. Why it always does that, I don't know. A fly landed on a piece of woodwork from the bed and its buzzing made Gia smack it. The bed started to creak which woke her up slowly. She then sat up-and then the bed collapsed on her.

"**OW! I TINK TAT BRODE DOM OD MY TEET**!" Gia screamed muffled. **(A/N: Translation-OW! I THINK THAT BROKE SOME OF MY TEETH!)** An evil chuckle was heard in the air. Gia got up from the broken wood and saw somebody she would never expect to see again. "No. YOU!"

The camera panned on the mess hall.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Max T. asked his only other teammate.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gia responded angrily. "Its just that I've had a rough morning and-"

"I'm back!" the voice that chuckled earlier said in a tauntingly singsong voice. Everyone turned to see Kitty standing at the doorway.

"Her." she said bitterly.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Weren't you eliminated in the first episode?" Brianna added.

"So?" Kitty responded. "I'm BACK!"

"Nobody's glad about it, so why don't you leave now?" Gia requested holding her jaw where the bed fell on it.

"Yeah. I didn't like you all that much." Skyler said.

"Good morning remaining campers! As you see, a camper has returned. Kitty! And before you ask what team you're on, the teams are MERGED! No more team crap, you're all free to be individual unless you're in an alliance!" Chris said to the contestant.

"Why couldn't a GUY return?" Nick asked bitterly.

"Because it was fun having Kitty." he answered. "And she tried to sue me." he whispered out of her earshot. He went back to his normal voice. "I'm thinking of a challenge. So you can do what you all want until I say." Chris left the mess hall.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Oliver screeched.

"WHAT?!" Kitty screamed.

"Why a fo-" Gia began before she got hit in the stomach with hard pancakes. "OW!" Soon, Skyler and Kitty were hiding behind a table, Max T. was knocked out and everyone else was throwing everything.

"STOP THROWING MY FOOD THIS INSTANT YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Chef bellowed coming in, stopping the food fight and scaring Skyler. She noticeably started shaking in fear and began to cry. "Get out of my kitchen now." he said rather calmly. Everyone rushed out and changed into swimsuits.

"CANNONBALL!" screamed Nick running off of the dock and jumping into the water. Oliver, Brianna, Jenna, Kitty, Max T. and Emma followed him. Gia and Skyler calmly walked over. Gia sat on the cleared dock and Skyler went to go find seashells.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Gia muttered taking out her phone and turning on heavy metal music. She watched the others splash around in the water.

She became slightly uncomfortable seeing Max and Kitty near each other, but she shrugged it off. Gia changed the song and looked back. Her eyes immediately widened in shock and horror as she gasped. Tears flooded from her eyes at the sight…

Kitty and Max T. were kissing.

Gia stood up shakily and wrapped her headphones around her phone, which she immediately dropped afterwards. A crash was heard and Gia rushed away crying. Skyler was the only one who heard it.

"Huh?" Skyler asked herself. She climbed onto the dock and picked up Gia's now cracked phone. "Curiosity killed the cat…" she muttered quietly. After she got in, Skyler checked Gia's messages. They said…Rather bad things to sum it up. 'Is that all true?' Skyler thought. She grabbed her seashell bag and looked over the water one last time. She then saw Max T. and Kitty end their kiss. Skyler became enraged that Max T. would do that. However, she thought it was the texts that bothered Gia. She took the bag back to her room along with the phone. She put the phone under the bag. The camera panned back on the water.

"So…anything new?" Max T. asked Kitty.

"My relationship with you." Kitty responded.

"Cool." Max T. chuckled slightly. He then registered what Kitty was saying. "Wait. What?"

He looked towards the dock and saw Gia not there. He got out of the water and ran off to find her. He knocked on the bathroom door loudly. He twisted the knob and saw it unlocked. He saw a small trail of blood that got bigger and darker as he walked. He found Gia, knife in her hand, unconscious and bleeding on the bathroom floor. (A/N: Freaking scary, right?) Max T. saw a newer looking engraving in her arm.

It was his name, with the knife at the end of the "x". (A/N: Gia is unaware on Pahkitew Island, so the engraving is just "Max".)

Gia had changed earlier. Her sweatshirt was off revealing a tank top underneath it. Max T. stared at her arms in horror. Other words were on them as well. He quickly picked her up and sprinted to the infirmary not stopping for anything. Chef wasn't there and Max T. had seen where he keeps bandages. He rushed to the cabinet and wrapped it around Gia's bleeding arms. He kept them there and pulled Gia close to him, her head on his shoulder and her on his lap. Luckily, Gia was still breathing fine. Chris called everyone out for the challenge, but Max T. stayed in the infirmary.

"Alright! Who's ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked the other contestants. He then noticed Gia and Max T. weren't there. "Where are Gia and Max?" Emma shot a death glare at Kitty, as she had witnessed what happened as well.

"Oh I know…" Emma said before attempting to beat the crap out of Kitty. Nick restrained her.

"Again. Where are they?" Chris repeated.

"In the infirmary." Emma responded. "Because SOMEONE messed with a relationship!" she screamed at Kitty.

"As if Max would fall for Emo." Kitty scoffed.

"You can't do that!" said Skyler. "That isn't right!"

"She's right. So, the challenge is a dare game. The no pain thing from season one." Chris said to the seven other contestants. "Know how it works?" Everyone nodded. "Skyler, since you had the most fans, I'll let you pick the first dare for anyone, including yourself."

"Me with the new age music torture!" Skyler said excitedly. "How hard can it be?" Sure enough, Skyler lasted the ten seconds without a problem. "BOOYAH!"  
"Nice job! Kitty, I'm making you go next because everyone wants you to go." Chris said. Kitty spun the wheel and it landed on the Sasquatchinaqua icon.

"Ha! How does karma taste, *beep*?!" Emma said to Kitty.

"I'm not doing it." The Spoiled Brat said to Chris. Chris gave her the torture of sitting in a giant bucket of ice for the rest of the game. After a bit, the only three people without a bucket were Jenna, Nick and Skyler. Max T. and Gia didn't compete in the challenge.

"Jenna! You're next!" Chris said randomly to the three.

"Does it matter?" Jenna responded.

"Seriously. Kitty lost and she's going home." Brianna added.

"Don't ya love karma!" Nick interjected.

"Okay. Since Skyler was the only person who didn't say anything when I said Jenna was going, she (Skyler) gets invincibility and wins the challenge!" Chris said.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Skyler cheered as Nick and Jenna shrugged.

* * *

*******elimination*******

"Skyler obviously gets the first cupcake. She won." Chris said as all nine contestants were at the campfire.

"Fang schwang[9]!" Skyler cheered happily.

"Nick! And Emma! Jenna, Max and Brianna are safe as well. Oliver, you too. The final cupcake goes to…...Gia. Kitty, you say sayonara once again!" Chris revealed.

"No!" Kitty screamed. "That is not FAIR!"

"Life's not fair. Deal with it." said Emma. Everyone else cheered.

"Oh, Kitty?" Max T. said to her.

"Yeah?" Kitty said hopefully.

"I don't think this will work out between us. I'm breaking up with you." he said. Kitty started to rant again. Chris dropped her through the Fall Of Shame before she could do so.

"Like I said!" Skyler laughed. "You can't mess with relationships!"

"Kitty is gone for the second time! And FINAL time." Chris said. "Who will come in eighth? What will the next challenge be? And how come Skyler is freaking indestructible?! Find out next time on! Total! Drama! Castles!"

* * *

*votes*

**Skyler: Don't mess with relationships. Horrible thing to do. KITTY!**

**Kitty: Well, obviously over-reactive emo Gia is sending her own sorry little butt home.**

**Gia: Well, Kitty, obviously.**

**Nick: Who else other than Kitty?**

**Oliver: Kit-tay.**

**Emma: Kitty is a-**

**Max T.: Kitty. I'm sorry, but I DID fall in love with Gia.**

**Brianna: Kitty! She has no right to take Max away from Gia!**

**Jenna: Kitty. One-I'm following the crowd and two-She deserves it.**

*end*

* * *

Order Eliminated: Kitty, Clarisa, Jeremy, Timothy, Albert, Layla, Nestor, Nathan, Patrick, Bailey and Kitty (again)

Remaining Contestants: Brianna, Emma, Gia, Jenna, Max T., Nick, Oliver and Skyler


End file.
